everlostfandomcom-20200214-history
Milos
Milos' '''is a 17 year old male Russian immigrant and speaks with a Russian accent. His real name is Vitaly Milos Vayevsky. He is also known as Monty because of a card game he played late in the series. He was introduced in ''Everwild and stayed a main character in Everfound. Biography Before Death Milos 'died' because he fell off a building while messing around with bad kids. In reality he was kept in a comatose state for the rest of his life while his spirit was in Everlost. He is very close to being dead, his prognosis is grim. In real life he would be a 27 year old man. In Everlost After Milos went into a coma he met other skinjackers nicknamed Moose , Squirrel , and Jackin' Jill . They became a small vapor of friends until Jill suddenly left, stealing all their belongings and leaving the other three to deal with the angry victims of her thievery. They were searching for Jill to exact their revenge. Then, they met Allie and Mikey. The five traveled together to find Allie's family. Along the way Milos taught Allie all he knew about skinjacking (Example: Termanizing, Justicing, Surfing). After they led Allie to the Mississippi River the three went back to search for Jill. They received a tip that she was in Illinois. They found Jill and joined forces with Mary. Milos soon became Mary's most trusted ally and they conquered Pugsy. Milos realized he loved Mary and would do anything for her, even though his love was one sided. When Mary was sent to the living world Milos gained leadership. He rekilled Mary and then laid her in a glass coffin that many of the Afterlights worshiped. He was not very good at controlling the children and lost most of them to the Neons. Milos and his merry band of skinjackers began reaping souls by the hundreds to make up for the ones he lost. When Mary awoke again she was back in charge and Milos bid to her whim. Allie killed Milos' comatose body and took away his power to skinjack. He became useless to Mary and she stopped caring about him. Milos then got into a habit of playing cards everyday, forgetting most of his past life. Mary used his love and forced him to sacrifice himself to Clarence. His soul was extinguished and ceased to exist. Physical Appearence Milos is a handsome teen with brown hair and sky blue eyes with white speckles. He wears a striped shirt a little to tight for his muscular frame. He has a small stubble on his jaw. Personality Milos is a bit of a romantic, for he falls in love very easily. He is cool, suave, and charismatic. He is friendly if you are on good terms with him. Milos is also ambitious and devoted. He is a good leader, but not very compassionate towards Mary's kids. He seemed more on edge after Mary's re-death. Milos became mindless and bland when he lost his skinjacking ability. Speech Pattern Because he only lived in America for about 6 years, he often says "yes" at the end of questions and gets many american expression wrong, like......... *Ollie Ollie Axen Flee *Doomed Worthy *Prince of Charming *Tear Baby *The Morgue, The Merrier *Sitting Geese Relationships Family He has a younger sister and parents. His mother would not let him die and his father lost hope in him living again. Jacking Jill Milos used to love Jill, but was turned down at a skinjacked wedding. They were friends in the early staged of Milos' life, but then became hostile to each other when they met up again in Illinois. Jill has not forgiven Milos for sinking her soulmate, Jix. Moose and Squirrel They were more like appliances than friends to Milos. They were disposable to him and he doesn't seem to care for them as much later in the book. Milos did not really mourn Squirrel's extinguishing and was angry at Moose often. Allie Johnson He was romantically involved with Allie too. They created a bond through skinjacking lessons. They even kissed and danced, but Allie decided she loved Mikey and ended her relationship with Milos. Milos was gracious about the turn down and still helped to her body. When they met again Milos did not harbor anymore feelings for her and they became enemies. Mary Hightower Milos loved Mary until the very end. They started as partners in crime, then lovers, and lastly almost strangers. Mary was manipulating Milos's blind love to make him do her dirty work. When Milos lost his ability to skinjack, he also lost most of Mary's interest. Mary might have had some romantic interest, but she used him instead of loving him. Mary sacrificed Milos to extinguishing, a fate worse than death. Category:Appearance Category:Characters Category:Article stubs